01 Października 2000
TVP 1 6.30 Chcemy pomóc (powt.) 6.45 Proszę o odpowiedź 7.05 Nasza gmina 7.50 Teleranek 8.15 Siódme niebo - serial dla młodych widzów 9.10 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 9.25 600-lecie odnowienia Akademii Krakowskiej uroczysty pochód 10.00 Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Sydney 2000 - transmisja, w tym ceremonia zamknięcia 13.05 Anioł Pański - retransmisja z Watykanu 13.25 Wiadomości 13.35 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "Moc" 14.05 Zaginiony świat (5): Grota strachu - serial prod. amerykańskiej 14.55 Studio Igrzysk Olimpijskich: Sydney 2000 - relacje 15.55 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - quiz 18.05 Lokatorzy (22): Nowy lokator - serial TVP 18.35 Śmiechu warte 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Łzy w deszczu - film fab. prod. angielskiej 21.40 Pamiętnik rodzinny: Pierwszy krzyk (7) - telenowela dok. Wojciecha Szumowskiego 22.10 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Ręce, które leczą (za zgodą rodziców) 0-70065580 tak, 0-70065590 nie 22.50 600-lecie odnowienia Akademii Krakowskiej 23.30 Sportowa niedziela 23.50 Niezapomniane role: Obława - film prod. amerykańskiej 1.50 Van Gogh i jego sobowtór - film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Sydney 2000 - transmisje: zapasy wolne, jeździectwo, gimnastyka artystyczna, pięciobój nowoczesny 10.00 600-lecie odnowienia Akademii Krakowskiej: Msza Święta - transmisja 11.25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Morawski smak 11.50 Zabójczy dymek - film fab. prod. angielskiej 12.20 Ranczo w dolinie Jubal - western prod. USA 14.05 30 ton! - lista, lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (254): Nie powiem - telenowela TVP 15.30 Panna z kawalerem 16.30 Na dobre i na złe (34): Wyznanie - serial TVP 17.20 Studio Igrzysk Olimpijskich - Sydney 2000 - relacje 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Święta wojna - serial TVP 19.20 Radio Powstańcze: "Błyskawica" 19.30 Sydney 2000 - nasi medaliści 20.00 Nagroda literacka - Nike 2000, finał 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Dwójkomania 21.30 Studio Igrzysk Olimpijskich - Sydney 2000 - skrót ceremonii zamknięcia 22.35 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.45 Nowojorscy gliniarze (145/152) - serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 23.30 Rewelacja miesiąca: Giacomo Puccini - Turandot - opera w III aktach 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial kukiełkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - ser. anim. prod. angielskiej 7.30 Molly - serial fabularny prod. polsko-angielskiej 8.00 Koncert życzeń 8.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla najmłodszych 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 9.30 Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla najmłodszych 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial fabularny 11.00 Tajna misja - serial fabularny 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny - Tam i tu 12.30 Sport 13.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.30 Z życia kościoła 13.50 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.55 Klub globtrotera 14.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 14.30 Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy prod. amerykańskiej 15.15 Jesienna telefoniada 15.30 Magazyn turystyczny - Tam i tu 16.00 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.45 Teleturniej - ziemia niż inne droższa 17.15 Uśmiechnij Się - kabaret "Przechowalnia" 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Festiwal triathlonu 19.00 Mistrzostwa oldboyów w koszykówce 20.00 Finał złotego kasku 21.00 Klub dorosłych sympatyków rocka 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Sport 22.00 Na antenie 22.10 Powiedz to głośno 22.50 Legendy i nadzieje - historia konkursów chopinowskich 23.40 Życie jest piękne - dramat obyczajowy prod. szwedzkiej 1.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Godzilla (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Spider-Man (24) - animowany serial przygodowy 9.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 9.30 Power Rangers(251) - serial dla młodziezy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (35) - amerykanski serial komediowy 11.30 Dharma i Greg (52) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Jej cały świat (31) - serial prod. USA 12.30 Używane samochody - film prod. USA 14.25 Grom w raju (2) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 15.25 Benny Hill 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Serial animowany 17.15 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza (43) - polski serial komediowy 18.10 Idź na całosć 19.05 Adam I Ewa (2) - polski serial obyczajowy 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (156) - amerykański serial sensacyjny (Za zgodą rodzicow) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Wszystko o psach I kotach - film prod. USA (Za zgodą rodziców) 22.45 Na każdy temat (Za zgodą rodziców) 23.45 FIFA TV 0.15 Magazyn piłkarski 1.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Albert - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.20 Biblia dla najmłodszych - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 8.45 Kleszcz (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.10 Iron Man (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.35 Delfy (48) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Bliźniaczki (5) - serial komediowy, USA 10.30 Wąwoz Żbika - film przygodowy, Kanada 12.30 Ładny dom - magazyn 13.00 Kuroń raz - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.00 Akademia policyjna (17) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Uwolnić Orkę 2 - film rodzinny, USA, 17.15 Pub - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19,35 Milionerzy - teleturmej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show (dla dorosłych) 22.10 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 22,40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite (za zgodą rodziców) 23.10 Prezydencki poker (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0,45 Pełnia sezonu - komedia obyczajowa 2.25 Grame na zawołanie TV 4 6.30 Sandokan - serial anim. 7.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 7.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial sf prod. austral. 8.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 8.30 A Window to the Wild: Czarne niedźwiedzie znad Wielkich Jezior - serial dok. 9.30 Sandokan - serial anim. 10.00 Reboot - serial 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Kapitan Power - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial sf prod. austral. 12.00 A Window to the Wild - serial dok. 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Projekt Alf - komedia sf USA (powt.) 16.10 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Świat Wayne'a 2 - komedia USA 20.00 Snoops - serial krym. USA 20.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.20 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 22.20 Akcja nad Berlinem - serial sens. prod. niem. 23.20 W pogoni za prawdą - dramat obyczajowy USA 1.00 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 1.10 Strefa P - program muzyczny 2.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.30 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki Doktor Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś superktoś, Niebezpieczne dinozaury, Rycerze Zodiaku 10.10 SeaQuest - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 10.55 Grom w raju - serial sens. USA 11.40 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Ratownicy - film przyg. USA 14.05 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 14.50 Doktor Engel weterynarz - serial obycz. 15.40 One West Waikiki - serial sens. 16.30 Władca zwierząt - serial fantasy 17.20 święta z Willy Woofem - film familijny prod. niem. 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Droga do Wellville - kom. prod. ang-USA 22.05 Bitwa o Midway - film woj. USA 0.15 Władca zwierząt - serial fantasy 1.00 Doktor Engel weterynarz - serial obycz. 1.50 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 2.40 Zwariowana kamera 3.25 Droga do Wellville - kom. prod. ang-USA TV Polonia 6.10 Na dobre i na złe 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Jangi Jul znaczy nowa droga 7.40 Dziedzictwo: Babiogórska jesień 8.00 Złotopolscy 8.45 Katalog zabytków: Gorzów Wielkopolski - Katedra 8.55 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2000 9.15 Kompozytorzy: J. S. Bach 9.25 Inauguracja Roku Akademickiego z okazji jublieuszu UJ 10.00 600-lecie odnowienia Akademii Krakowskiej - msza św. 11.20 Fraglesy 11.45 Kompozytorzy: Chopin 11.55 Na wzgórzach Goian - reportaż 12.20 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Przeboje Wojciecha Kilara 13.10 Lotna 14.35 Galeria, Zaczarowany krąg 15.00 X Międzynarodowe Poleskie Lato z Folklorem - Włodawa 2000 15.40 Replay czyli Powtórka 16.10 Ziemia od innych droższa 16.40 Spotkanie z Polonią 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Transmisja z Parady Puławskiego - Nowy Jork 2000 17.25 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni - serial pol. 18.45 Kronika Olimpijska - Sydney 2000 19.05 Transmisja z Parady Puławskiego - Nowy Jork 2000 19.15 Dobranocka: Rycerz Piotruś Herbu Trzy Jabłka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Pogoda 19.53 Sport 20.00 Transmisja z Parady Puławskiego - Nowy Jork 2000 20.10 Artystyczne tamdemy: Poetka 21.45 Transmisja z Parady Puławskiego - Nowy Jork 2000 21.55 Nie bój się nic nie robić - piosenki Agnieszki Chrzanowskiej 22.20 Tańce polskie: Tańce Beskidu Śląskiego - Wisła, Brenna 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Transmisja z Parady Puławskiego - Nowy Jork 2000 23.00 Kabaret z mundurem w tle 23.55 Skamandryci 0.20 Sportowa niedziela 0.35 Przeboje "Hulaj Duszy" 0.50 Na wzgórzach Goian - reportaż 1.15 Rycerz Piotruś Herbu Trzy Jabłka 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Pogoda 1.55 Artystyczne tamdemy: Poetka 3.25 Nie bój się nic nie robić - piosenki Agnieszki Chrzanowskiej 3.50 Bania z poezją 4.15 Kronika Olimpijska - Sydney 2000 4.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Litwy 5.00 Panorama 5.20 Tańce polskie: Tańce staropolskie 5.30 Galeria: Zaczarowany krąg WOT-51 Warszawa 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (5/26): No i komu możesz zaufać - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (5/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (24 min) 08.00 Z kabla wzięte (powt.) 08.20 Są takie miejsca: Nadbrzeże Wiślane - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (Little Pet Shop) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 11.00 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (1/24): Noc spadającej gwiazdy - serial przygodowy, Austria 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu (1) - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 12.40 Dawna Warszawa - program dokumentalny 13.00 Muzealne skarby: 600-lecie urodzin Guttenberga w Peplinie 13.15 Życie kozicy - film dokumentalny, Francja 14.00 Z archiwum Kuriera 14.10 Wiarus - magazyn kombatantów 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska (13/50) - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 15.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 15.30 (WP) Tam i tu (2) - magazyn turystyczny 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Ziemia niż inne droższa - teleturniej 17.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.20 Powstanie Warszawskie (62/63): Dzień sześćdziesiąty drugi - serial dokumentalny 18.30 (WP) Motorowodne Mistrzostwa Świata w klasie 0-250 - Chodzież 2000 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Oldboyów w koszykówce 20.00 (WP) Finał Złotego Kasku 21.00 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki (powt.) 21.10 Mikser - magazyn 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Na antenie 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Legendy i nadzieje - program dokumentalny 23.40 (WP) Życie jest piękne (Lust och fagring stor) - dramat psychologiczny, Szwecja 1995, reż. Bo Widerberg, wyk. Johan Widerberg, Marika Lagercrantz, Tomas Von Bromssen, Nina Gunke (124 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08.00 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Wojna i pokój - film dokumentalny 08.50 Do góry nogami - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Tomek Domański, Tomek Elsner, Bożena Dykiel, Leszek Piskorz (93 min) 10.25 Czarny rumak powraca (The Black Stallion Returns) - film przygodowy, USA 1983, reż. Robert Dalva, wyk. Kelly Reno, Vincent Spano, Woody Strade, Allen Garfield (99 min) 12.10 King Kong - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Charles Grodin, Jessica Lange, John Randolph (128 min) 12.40 Co słychać, koteczku? (What's New, Pussycat?) - komedia, USA/Francja 1965, reż. Clive Donner, wyk. Peter Sellers, Peter O'Toole, Romy Schneider, Woody Allen (104 min) 14.20 Na czatach - film krótkometrażowy 14.30 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: W poszukiwaniu - film dokumentalny 15.20 Bez trwogi i skazy (Sans peur et sans reproche) - komedia, Francja 1988, reż. Gerard Jugnot, wyk. Gerard Jugnot, Remi Martin, Victoria Abril, Martin Lamotte (92 min) 17.00 Szklana tarcza (The Glass Shield) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Michael Boatman, Lori Petty, Ice Cube, Richard Anderson (104 min) 18.45 Co lubią tygrysy? - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989, reż. Krzysztof Nowak, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Bożena Dykiel (79 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Sandra Bullock 20.30 ALE HIT!: Mr. Majestyk - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Richard Fleisher, wyk. Charles Bronson, Al Lettieri, Linda Cristal, Frank Maxwell (99 min) 22.15 Na skróty (Short Cuts) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Tim Robbins, Andie MacDowell, Tom Waits (181 min) 01.20 Czerwona zagłada (Bullet to Beijing) - thriller, Rosja/Kanada/W. Bryt. 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Anatoly Kulbitsky, Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 03.05 Magazyn filmowy: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame 03.30 Nieciekawa historia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Hanna Mikuć, Anna Milewska, Elwira Romańczuk (107 min) 05.20 Na wylot - dramat kryminalny, Polska 1972, reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Anna Nieborowska, Lucyna Winnicka, Jerzy Stuhr (71 min) Hallmark 06.00 Nie patrz w dół (Don't Look Down) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Terry Kinney, Kate Robbins (87 min) 08.00 Merlin (1) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 10.00 Merlin (2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 12.00 Chleb i róże (Bread and Roses) (1) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Gaylene Preston, wyk. Genevieve Picot, Mick Rose, Donna Akersten, Tina Regtien (50 min) 13.00 Chleb i róże (Bread and Roses) (2) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Gaylene Preston, wyk. Genevieve Picot, Mick Rose, Donna Akersten, Tina Regtien (50 min) 14.00 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (1) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) 16.00 Morscy (Sea People) - film SF, 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) 18.00 Chłopak od muzyki (Mr. Music) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Fred Gerber, wyk. Cle Bennett, Sarah Mitchell, Jackie Richardson, Mick Fleetwood (90 min) 20.00 W poszukiwaniu ojca (Replacing Dad) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. Mary McDonnell, Tippie Hedren, Jack Coleman, Wiliam Russ (88 min) 22.00 Wariatkowo (Freak City) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Lynne Littman, wyk. Jonathan Silverman, Natalie Cole, Samantha Mathis, Marlee Matlin (105 min) 00.00 Podarunek: Historia Daniela Huffmana (The Gift of Love: the Daniel Huffman Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. John Korty, wyk. Ed Marinaro, Debbie Reynolds, Elden Ratliff, Gary Fruchtman (94 min) 02.00 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (1) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) 04.00 Morscy (Sea People) - film SF, 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) HBO 06:35 Rozstać się z duchem (Giving Up The Ghost) komedia, USA, 86 min., reż. Tim Hill, wyk. David Eisenstein, Corine Lorain 08:05 Mój olbrzym (My Giant) komedia, USA 1998, 99 min., reż. Michael Lehmann, wyk. Billy Crystal, Gheorghe Muresan 09:50 Kosz (The Basket) dramat, Kanada 1995, 100 min., wyk. Peter Coyote, Karen Allen 11:35 Cinema cinema (Cinema Cinema Cinema 9/30/00) magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 12:00 Gospodyni (Woman Wanted) dramat, USA 1999, 105 min., reż. Kiefer Sutherland, wyk. Holly Hunter, Kiefer Sutherland 13:50 Szpiedzy tacy jak my (Spies Like Us) komedia, USA 1985, 97 min., reż. John Landis, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Chevy Chase 15:35 Sling Blade (Sling Blade) dramat, USA 1997, 129 min., reż. Billy Bob Thornton, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Dwight Yoakam 17:50 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom (The Parent Trap) komedia, USA 1998, 123 min., reż. Nancy Meyers, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Natasha Richardson 20:00 Mega premiera: Moja Angelika dramat, Polska 1999, 89 min., reż. Stanisław Kuznik, wyk. Monika Kwiatkowska, Radosław Pazura 21:35 Sześć dni, siedem nocy (Six Days, Seven Nights) komedia romantyczna, USA 1998, 97 min., reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Harrison Ford, Anne Heche 23:15 Ziemskie namiętności (Earthly Possesions) dramat, USA 1999, 98 min., reż. James Lapine, wyk. Susan Sarrandon, Steven Dorff 00:55 Jubilerka (A Price Above Rubies) dramat, USA 1998, 111 min., reż. Boaz Yakin, wyk. Renee Zellweger, Christopher Eccleston 02:50 Błękitna Laguna (The Blue Lagoon) romantyczny, USA 1980, 100 min., reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Brooke Shields, Christopher Atkins 04:35 Sling Blade (Sling Blade) dramat, USA 1997, 129 min., reż. Billy Bob Thornton, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Dwight Yoakam SAT 1 06.15 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.20 Zawsze te przeklęte kobiety (Immer doe verflxten Weiber) - komedia, Szwajcaria 1970, reż. Toni Stubhan, wyk. Mady Rahl, Beppo Brem, Heinrich Gretler, Alfred Rasser (93 min) 08.00 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 09.00 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 10.00 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 10.30 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1987 11.00 Zwei zum Verlieben - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 12.00 Baywatch Hawaii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 13.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 15.05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 16.05 Clueless - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 16.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.05 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 blitz - magazyn publicystyczny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka - program sportowy 20.15 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 22.45 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.30 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 00.20 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 00.25 Top Job - film kryminalny, Niem./Włochy/Hiszp. 1966, reż. Giuliano Montaldo, wyk. Janet Leigh, Robert Hoffmann, Klaus Kinski, Adolfo Celi (106 min) 02.30 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) 03.20 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.10 Clueless - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 04.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku